Five years passed
by Spikerox
Summary: What has happened to the gang five years past Grave. willow liking people might not like and it's not b/x


Five Years Passed  
  
Set five years Post Grave  
  
I don't own any of the characters, I just play with them.  
  
If you want to use an of my fanfics on other websites, please email me at spikerox@yahoo.co.uk  
  
~~~~  
  
Xander knocked softly on the door. He didn't even wait for an answer before entering, it was unlikely he would get an answer anyway. Buffy opened her sad, tired eyes to see who had come into her room.  
  
"Daddy?" She asked hopefully. Xander flicked on the light switch to show his face.  
  
"It's just me Buffy, just Xander," he came over and sat down at the edge of her bed.  
  
"Where is my Daddy?" Buffy asked, rolling over in her bed. Xander closed his eyes, as if in pain, it was one of her bad days today.  
  
"He left a long time ago," Xander cooed. He was used to answering her questions every few days.  
  
"I remember now," she said dreamily. "I escaped his castle with my Mommy and the little fairy. Or at least I like to think I did." Xander grinned at her twist of the story of when her parents got divorced. Yet again, Dawn was the fairy, Dawn was always the fairy. "Are Oz and Cordelia alright?"  
  
Xander sighed at Buffy's question. He had had to explain the same things to her every few days over the last three years. "They left too, remember?"  
  
She nodded slowly as she stroked Mr Gordo's head. "They left me, just like Giles and Mommy and Tara and Anya and Riley and Spike." Her eyes glassed over as she mentioned Spike's name.  
  
Xander twitched at the mention of Anya and Spike's names. She had left five years ago now to live with Giles in England. And he still didn't understand how Buffy could miss Spike over all of the other people that had walked out of her life.  
  
"And my Angel." Buffy added before getting out to look at the stars out of her window.  
  
Xander sat still, stunned. When Buffy had been forced to kill Willow those few years, she had forgotten almost everything. Dawn and Xander, the only remaining scoobies, had filled her in on most thing; but they had both left out the part of Angel. Convinced that it was best if she never knew about him.  
  
At first they hadn't told her about Spike either. But when Buffy started calling out for him in her sleep, Dawn forced him to tell her. Quiet literally, she had held a dagger to his back to be sure he told Buffy to whole truth.  
  
"You didn't think I knew about Angel, did you?" Buffy asked Xander. He shook his head. "I dreamt he told me not to tell you, he said you wouldn't tell me the truth if I asked." Xander opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Don't worry, I don't blame you; he did wicked things, but not as bad as her."  
  
Buffy spat on the floor. "I HATE her!" she yelled. "Evil little tree, bad ,bad girl."  
  
Willow had done this to Buffy, no wonder she hated her. Buffy had set fire to all of Willow's things, and burnt the magic shop to the ground, it was the cause of her friends turning.  
  
They had brought her back from the dark side three times. But the last time, the things she did; those poor children that were turned inside out, the people she boiled in air, the hundreds off terrible things she did that destroyed the whole town. And all of them done with a song in her heart.  
  
As a final bad deed she had done the worse thing that anyone could ever do. Make their best friend insane.  
  
When Dawn and Xander found Buffy, she was nothing but a blubbering idiot. It had taken them five years for them to get her up to Druscilla madness. And sometimes compared to Buffy, Dru looked perfectly normal.  
  
"The fairy's home," Buffy announced, skipping back into her bed. "I want to talk to her."  
  
"I don't think so missy," Xander shock his head. "Sleep."  
  
Buffy pouted. "But the colours are angry with her, and there is terrible confusion in the pixie den."  
  
Xander sighed, turned the light and closed the door. Buffy howled loudly as he left her alone in the dark room. He could never bear to see her when she got like this, it was like going backwards. She was so broken that nobody could ever fix her.  
  
"The lions are high on power, they want the ladybird to dance!" Buffy screamed as if what she was saying made sense.  
  
He carried on ignoring her and went downstairs to meet Dawn. "How'd patrol go?" he asked, hugging her close to his chest.  
  
"Not bad, the vampires seem to be getting less and less every week. Only found two today, and they were new in town. It's like there's a new better hellmouth. How's Buffy?" Dawn said very fast.  
  
"Bad," Xander sighed, running his hands through her long hair. "It's like she's going backwards again."  
  
"Am I still a fairy?" Dawn asked sadly. It was like a curse for her. Mad people couldn't see her, and as Buffy was mad she just saw a sparkly mass of green. Xander nodded solemnly, kissing her forehead.  
  
"She wanted to talk to you about the colours," he said. "She might have gone back to sleep though."  
  
"I wish she could just get better again, and we could go back to the ways things used to be," Dawn said sadly as she headed upstairs to their room.  
  
"Me too," Xander whispered and followed her to bed. 


End file.
